A holographic plate records amplitude and phase information of object beams in form of contrast and brightness-and-darkness changes, thereby forming irregular interference fringes. A holographic image obtained by treating a photosensitive holographic plate through processes such as developing and photographic fixing, is equivalent to a diffraction grating with depths of grating grooves being related to morphology of a photographed object. When the holographic plate is irradiated by reference beams, the human eye can view the holographic plate in projected light, and then a reproductive image which is the same as the original object can be seen.
The disadvantage of the related art lies in that the holographic plate records a static image and cannot display dynamically displaying a holographic image.